


flirtationship

by lovell_snowM



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: magnus and alec are friends.....only friends





	flirtationship

"admit it you have something going on with magnus" my best friend jace said. i snorted  
"we're just room mates and we get along good. thats all nothing else is going on" i said getting two beers out of the fridge and handing one to him. just then magnus walked into our apartment.  
"hey jace" he said and walked into the kitchen  
"hey handsome" he said and got on his tiptoes.   
"hey gorgeous" i replied and leaned lower and let him kiss my cheek i then kissed his forehead and went to sit down on the couch. jace followed me to the couch and sat down next to me grinning a grin that would put the jocker to shame  
"shut up" i said and took a sip of my drink.  
"i'm gonna take a shower can you make me something to eat when i come back? i'm starving" magnus said walking to his room  
"sure thing" i said getting up  
"you're the best babe" he said and disapeared into his room  
"you're the best babe" jace said in a baby voice following me  
"don't you have a girlfriend to go annoy?" i asked taking out some mack and cheese, the onces selled in a box every one knew i couldn't coock for the life of me  
"nope, she went back home to visit her parents. plus this is much more fun" he said sitting on the counter. i pushed him off.  
"don't be a child go sit on the stool" i said he rolled his eyes and sat on the stool  
"you can't tell me you don't see it. you two are practically a couple. you live together, you eat together, you shop together, you go every where together, you even sleep in the same bed most of the time. you can't tell me you feel nothing for him" he said  
"we are friend jace stop shipping me with my roommate who is straight by the way like a litte fan girl" i said taking out plates  
"you're just hidding it from me. aren't you ?" he said sounding despreat now. i shacked my head and finally magnus came back.  
"you are, aren't you? tell me!" he kept on  
"tell you what?" magnus asked sitting down beside jace  
"you and alec are dating right? you're just hidding it?" he said  
"yes me and alec are madly in love and have been dating from the moment we moved in together" magnus answered  
"mags" i gasped  
"you promised not to tell, your sleeping on the couch tonight" i said with the best serious look i could muster. jace looked like we just found the cure of cancer till we both broke into futs of laughter.  
"you two suck. i don't have to sit here and take this" jace said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting  
"but you will because you love us" i stated giving them both there plates  
"wrong, i love the idea of you two being together" jace said before starting to stuff his face.   
"i'm hurt" magnus said with his hand over his heart  
"its okay babe i'll love you" i said walking to him and hugging from behind  
"alexander get this mean man out of our home i want to cuddle while watching shadow hunters" magnus said giving me his best puppy dog eyes. i sighed and picked him up bridal style  
"you know where the door is jace let your self out" i said over my shoulder on my way to my room. i put him on my bed and brough my laptop from my desk on the corner of my room.  
"is that code for we're going to make hot, steamy gay love?" jace asked from the living room. i rolled my eyes getting in bed with a giggling magnus and opening my laptop and handing it to him. we heard the door open and close. magnus opened the movie and we layed there in a tangle of limbs watching  
"i don't know where he gets the idea" i said thinking about the jace  
"ha?" magnus asked  
"me and you dating i don't know why he is so obsessed with the idea" i said  
"you can't lie we would make an awsome couple" magnus said giggling  
"yeah, malec" i said  
"malec?" he asked  
"yeah couple name. magnus and alec, malec" i said he giggled and hid his face in my chest  
"malec sounds perfect" he said softly  
"it does doesn't it?" i asked looking down at his adorable blumagsng face  
"maybe in our next life" he said. i sighed and looked back at the screen infront of us.  
yeah, maybe.....


End file.
